29 April 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-04-29 ; Comments *The Ravishing Beauties featured the talents of singer Virginia Astley, later to find some success as a solo artist. *Three tracks from the new Altered Images LP are aired. *In the news: attempts to find a diplomatic solution to the Falkland Islands conflict continue as military action edges closer. Sessions *Ravishing Beauties #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1982-04-14 *Cherry Boys #1 Repeat. First broadcast 06 April 1982. Recorded 1982-03-20. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting :JP: "Hello. It's luscious, pouting tip-tilted singing star John Peel with a programme featuring the Cherry Boys and the Ravishing Beauties, the latter being heard for the first time outside Walters Weekly, a programme which is also produced by Chris Lycett. Sort of, Chris fertilisation if you like. Ha!" *Misfits: Night Of The Living Dead (LP - Walk Among Us) Ruby Records *Passage: XOYO (7") Cherry Red :JP: "And now some good news for listeners dabbling in the commodity market. Future's looking fine." *Endgames: We Feel Good (Future's Looking Fine) (7") Mercury *Ravishing Beauties: Arctic Death (session) *Cherry Boys: Don't Leave Me That Way (session) *Altered Images: Song Sung Blue (LP - Pinky Blue) Epic :JP: "The backing voices and whistling unhealthily low in the mix in my view, but otherwise fine." *Wire: 12XU (LP - Pink Flag) Harvest *Minor Threat: 12XU (LP - Flex Your Head) Dischord :JP: "That was Minor Threat, making Wire sound like Bardo." *Danse Society: We're So Happy (12") Pax Records *Ravishing Beauties: No Need To Cry (session) *Otis Redding: Good To Me (LP - Recorded Live: Previously Unreleased Performances) Atlantic *Otis Redding: Chained And Bound (LP - Recorded Live: Previously Unreleased Performances) Atlantic *Otis Redding: Old Man Trouble (LP - Recorded Live: Previously Unreleased Performances) Atlantic :JP: "I first heard the single version of that when I was driving back with a band called Dann Yankee & The Carpetbaggers from a gig on an Indian reservation in the south of Oklahoma, driving through the woods at about three o'clock in the morning, something like that. And that came out of the radio. Terrific it was." *Decades: Hell (format?) Emperor Records *Cherry Boys: Why Don't You Write? (session) *Cramps: Primitive (LP - Psychedelic Jungle) IRS *Altered Images: Funny Funny Me (LP - Pinky Blue) Epic *Hi-Fi Bros: Stranger In The Night (EP - 'I Fratelli' 12") Italian Records *Rubella Ballet: Krak Trak ('Ballet Dance' 7") Xntrix Records *Ravishing Beauties: Futility (session) *Shambeko! Say Wah!: Remember (7") Eternal *Trümmerfrauen: Vibrator (v/a LP - Mannheim Lacht) Runde Sache *Culture Club: White Boy (7") Virgin *Cherry Boys: Kardomah Cafe (session) *Metronomes: Justification (LP - Multiple Choice) Cleopatra Records *Infa-Riot: The Winner (7") Secret *Ravishing Beauties: We Will Meet Them Again (session) :JP: "Vera Lynns for the 1980s I expect." *Bill Nelson: Eros Arriving (7") Mercury *Judy Nylon: Dateline Miami (LP - Pal Judy) On-U Sound *Altered Images: Think That It Might (LP - Pinky Blue) Epic *Ini Kamoze: Trainers Choice (7") Mogho Naba *Cherry Boys: Come The Day (session) *Total Chaos: Revolution Part 10 (7" - There Are No Russians In Afghanistan) Volume File ;Name *peel_29.4.MP3 ;Length *1:59.05 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Part of Kev's Tapes. Many thanks to Kev and Julian! ;Available * Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Available online